


Have a Cup of Cheer

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [22]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Eve, Eggnog, Gen, Original Character(s), You Have Been Warned, one use of foul language, with rum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: “Damn it Minho!”“What the fuck Min!”“How the hell have you managed it this time?!”“I swear everything you touch turns to flames!”Minho almost burning down the house part 3





	Have a Cup of Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Having drinks together on Christmas Eve  
> Minho almost burning down the house part 3.  
> Betaed by Grammarly.  
> OCs.  
> Don't like, don't read.  
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> This is getting updated really early in the morning because parents thought car trips should start early in the morning.  
> Enjoy!

> Have a holly, jolly Christmas   
>  It's the best time of the year   
>  I don't know if there'll be snow   
>  But have a cup of cheer

It was a cold and windy Monday night and Minho was whining about not being allowed to light the fire.

“Minho I swear if you take one more step so help me god I will fly to the roof and leave you there.”

“I just want to light the fire Aurie, why can’t I do that?”

“You know damn well why Min, you’ve nearly burned the house down twice!”

“Those were accidents Newt-”

“Do accidents typically cause someone to buy fire extinguishers in bulk?”

“You bought fire extinguishers in bulk Teresa? Where are they?”

“Listen to Thomas being so eager to use a fire extinguisher; it’s like he wants Minho to start a fire.”

“Of course I don’t want to start a fire! You don’t know what you’re talking about Kep.”

“Well someone better start a fire, no not you Minho! Out of all of you, I trust Teresa the most.”

“Thank you Frypan!”

* * *

 

_ A few minutes later _

“Damn it Minho!”

“What the fuck Min!”

“How the hell have you managed it this time?!”

“I swear everything you touch turns to flames!”

They weren’t entirely wrong; when Teresa had gone to the fireplace to light the fire Minho, not wanting to be told he couldn’t play with fire, had gone to ‘help’ her. In the process, he knocked over the stack of wood at the same time Teresa was leaning forward to light the paper. Teresa wasn’t hurt, Thomas managed to pull her back in time, but the fire got quickly out of hand. It ferociously ate up the wood following it out to where the timber ended by an equally flammable couch. 

After pulling Teresa free of the flames, Thomas ran to get a fire extinguisher followed by Kep. Aurie muttered something under her breath as she raced to get a bucket brigade started. 

It took almost 30 minutes for the flames to finally die down and when they did there were scorch marks up the walls and even some on the ceiling. Everyone was covered in soot, water, and foam but were glad that the house hadn't almost burned down...again. Teresa walked into the living room equally covered in soot and foam carrying trays full of drinks, “I thought we could all use a drink.”

There were equal grateful murmurs from everyone as they snagged the mixed drinks. 

“What’s in here,” asked Newt looking down into his cup.

“Does it matter?” Murmurs Aurie as she downs a quarter of her drink. 

“Eggnog and rum,” said Teresa as she settled beside Frypan and handed him a drink, “What are you doing Newt?”

“Trying to find-ah!” He sat back and waved the remote at the tv, “I thought this fire would be a better one.”

Newt had found the burning Christmas log channel; it was playing soft carols interspersed with the crackling of flames. The friends sat back and gazed at the fire while sipping their drinks. 

“Happy Christmas everyone.”

“Happy Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Radio silence till the next update.


End file.
